


Missing zero

by Blue Mousie (NiebieskaMyszka)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 16:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiebieskaMyszka/pseuds/Blue%20Mousie
Summary: Buggy saw Shanks' wanted poster for the first time.





	Missing zero

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own _One Piece_.

Buggy grinned, whilte his men gapped at the poster.

15 Million Berry for his head.

Marine must be desperate to make it this high.

“Our capatin is famous!”

“Captain Buggy, you're the worst pirate on th East Blue!”

Finally, after hearing complements for over a minute, Buggy bursted into laugh.

“Nobody would dare to challenge me now!”

He let his limbs fly on all directions, signaling the beginnig of the party.

Nezt sixe hours or so they spent drinking, dancing and laughing. Occasionally, they shot the canon into the sea, scaring fishes and smaller sea monster. Some of them became they late dinner.

Circled around the fire, one man laughed with pink cheeks.

“Our captain would even defeat him!” the pirate shouted, dropping on the ground.

Loud snore confirmed that he was absent to the world until the next noon. In his hands other men find a wanted poster. Curious they looked.

Buggy – his mind half-clouded by rum – saw when they eyes widen, then fear. They looked at each other, nodding and trying to hide the evidence behind their backs.

“Oi, what are you doing?” Buggy asked with a dangerous grin on his lips.

“No-Nothing... Nothing captain!” one of them said, while the second was planning something. “Absolutely nothing! I swear!”

Shadows from the fire partialy covered Buggy's face, giving him more dark tones as addition to his clown make-up.

“Then show it to me” he threatened.

The man in front gullped, rising his hands in defence. The second one froze, glancing at the fire.

All of the sudden a piece of paper flied across the space between them and the fire, but Buggy caught it before hot licks would touch the delicate material.

His men paled, shaking and soon fell on their butts, when trying to escape, but tripped into one another.

Buggy sent them a glare, which pinned them to the ground.

He unfolded the poster, looking at it with a not as much as a glips of an interest.

Then his eyes almost dropped from eyesockets.

“Are you okay, captain?” Moji asked, half-lying on Richie's sleeping body.

 _There must be a mistake. A print bug or something_ , Buggy thought, looking at the damn red-haired idiot face. Amusment dropped and crushed on the ground.

He gained himself together, before he could threaten men into silence.

“Of course I'd defeat this... weakling! I'm ready at any moment!”

_I hope this idiot isn't around here. Better to avoid this territory for the time being!_

“His bounty is the same as mine, but only because he cheated!” Buggy laughed, in the corner of his eyes seeing his men paling even more.

“But captain...” before the brave one could finish, the other one clapped his hands on his mouth.

“Shut up, you idiot. Do you want to be killed?! Don't anger our captain!”

At least this one had some brain between his ears.

“What are you babbling there? You think I couldn't defeat him?!” Buggy asked, anger present in his voice. Then he hiccupped. “You think I'm weak?!” he demanded the answer, deciding that dboth of them would be dead before a word would leave their mouths.

“It's no-no-nothing, captain! Of course, you'd win! You're the strongest!” the smarter reasured him.

Something was fishy here.

Buggy looked on the poster again, the view a bit blurry and dark. A small detail caught his attention. A comma on the wrong place. It should be a bit on the right.

Wait.

He counted zeroes.

One, two, three, four... Five... Six...

Buggy blinked, trying again.

One-two-three-four-five-six...

He panicked, his jaw dropped.

_How the hell he managed to get to high bounty?! Fucking Red-haired bastard! But nobody needs to know. Right I just burn it... Then..._

Two men who had seen the number escaped on their knees into the forest, but Buggy was faster.

He sent his hands and caught them, struggling and pissing themselves.

Then his head was just at theirs.

“If you said a word, I'd kill you, get it?” he whispered, threatening them, until the lost consciousness.

_Even better. They won't remember a thing._

“A piece of shit” Buggy luaghed, throwing the poster into the fire, but Kabaji's body suddenly showed into the view, stopping the act of destroying evidence.

Buggy's jaw dropped again. Panick awoke in a blink of the eye, but the man was too drunk to notice, bouncing on his bicycle for a second, then falling into sleep.

_That was close. Don't give be a fucking heart attack, you bastard!_

Buggy's inner voice loud and shaking.

After a succeed and a satisfying act of purification, he opened another bottle of rum, drinking himself into unconsciousness.

His last thought that night was: _Fucking Red-hair always the first one to show off and steal the glory. But I'll show you one day. I fucking defeat you and become the strongest, fullfilling my revenge. Just wait._

Wide smile on his lips, while he dreamed about beating Red-haired basterd into the ground and men crying on his feeth, other captains leaving their treasures and Shanks crowling from the scene.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this little something! I hope you enjoyed it and it made you smile. 
> 
> I you want to share your toughts, leave a comment. 
> 
> To the next time!


End file.
